


Let's forget ourselves tonight

by Lyssa2412



Series: Shots [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Một buổi đêm bình thường của Vampire: có hơi rượu, và Sparkling.
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145393





	Let's forget ourselves tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Mình đăng lại truyện cũ lên đây, một là để lưu trữ, hai là để OTP có vẻ... có nhiều fic. Dự định ban đầu của mình là dịch tất cả sang tiếng Anh rồi mới đăng, nhưng mình đã quá lười và việc dịch từ tiếng Việt sang tiếng Anh khá khó. Ngoài ra thì mình cũng muốn đóng góp thêm vào số lượng truyện Việt trên AO3 nữa hehe!
> 
> Đây là câu chuyện đầu tiên mình viết về Sparkling và Vampire, cũng là khởi đầu cho khá nhiều câu chuyện khác sau này. Vì là lần đầu viết về hai người nên mình cứ có cảm giác hơi OOC nhân vật một tí...
> 
> Mình nói nhiều quá rồi. Chúng ta bắt đầu luôn nhé?
> 
> Theme song cho câu chuyện này: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gd_XjDtn-Ow

_"Như thường lệ nhé." Hắn cười, nhẹ đẩy một xấp tiền về phía Sparkling. Tên bartender đút chúng vào túi, cậu cũng lịch thiệp mỉm cười với hắn._

_"Vampire hôm nay uống trễ thế?"_

_"Cậu cũng để ý à?" Hắn lơ đãng đáp lời trong khi quan sát cậu cúi người xuống và lấy ra một chai rượu vang. Cậu trai tóc vàng mở nắp ra, rồi rót rượu vào ly._

_"Không để ý sao được. Chẳng phải chúng ta là bạn rượu ư?"_

***

Đều đặn, đều đặn hằng ngày, hắn sẽ đến cùng một quán rượu, vào cùng một giờ, chỉ để gặp đúng một người. Con bé Alchemist cật lực phê phán thói chè chén của hắn, nhưng biết làm sao được, rượu chính là phát minh vĩ đại nhất của loài người kia mà. Ừ, ít ra thì hắn nghĩ vậy. Mà chỉ có những tên bợm nhậu như Vampire mới nghĩ như vậy.

"Em không hiểu đâu, quán của Sparkling có loại rượu vang ngon nhất anh từng uống đấy."

Hắn làu bàu khi khoác vội chiếc áo choàng để đi ra ngoài. Sau lưng hắn, đứa em gái khoanh tay nhìn.

"Anh đứng lại đó. Em biết tỏng chuyện hai người rồi."

Tên bợm rượu bối rối.

"Em biết gì cơ?"

"Biết anh _thích_ Sparkling."

Trời ơi, giọng con bé tự nhiên lanh lảnh làm sao. Vampire lắc đầu, tự hỏi điều gì đã khiến con nhỏ có cái suy nghĩ kỳ quặc đến thế. Phải, hai người thường uống rượu cùng nhau, cũng hay trò chuyện với nhau, hiểu nhau nhiều khi còn hơn hiểu chính mình. Nhưng _thích_ như kiểu con bé nói ư? Không, không đời nào có chuyện ấy được. Dẫu rằng đôi lúc mái tóc màu nắng ấy vẫn tìm được cách để bước vào giấc mơ của hắn, dẫu rằng những lúc say, hắn sẽ có những ý nghĩ kỳ quặc về cậu, về việc ôm cậu vào lòng và đưa cậu về nhà, thì chẳng có một tí bằng chứng nào rằng hắn thích cậu cả.

"Anh phải đi đây." Hắn vuốt vội mái tóc đỏ và đút tay vào túi, tránh ánh mắt của Alchemist. Con bé đằng hắng một tiếng rõ to.

"Nhưng mà em chưa nói xong. Anh sợ anh ấy không đợi anh à?"

"Không..." Hắn cố nghĩ gì đó để chống chế. Nhưng hắn chẳng nói được gì cả.

"Nghe này, Vampire, nếu anh thích anh ấy... Thì chẳng sao cả, em chỉ mong là anh đã nói với em sớm hơn. Em cũng muốn anh trai mình được hạnh phúc mà, anh biết không?"

"Anh biết. Nhưng giữa bọn anh chẳng hề có tí tình cảm nào cả.” Hắn gắt gỏng. “Bây giờ anh phải đi đây.”

“Anh đi cẩn thận.” Nó đáp cụt ngủn rồi quay phắt vào nhà. Đôi lúc, con bé thật sự kỳ cục. Nhất là mỗi khi hắn ra ngoài, nó cứ săm soi xem hắn đi đâu, làm gì, rồi thở dài thườn thượt, ca cho hắn một bài về việc rượu bia sẽ làm sức khỏe hắn tuột dốc ra sao. Mà mặc cho con nhỏ nói sao thì nói, hắn không thật sự quan tâm. Chỉ là, dạo này, ngoài chuyện hắn rượu chè ra, con bé còn hay hỏi han đến một người khác:

“Sparkling sao rồi anh?”

“Anh tóc vàng kia vẫn ổn chứ nhỉ?”

“Nếu tối nay anh gặp Sparkling thì nhớ gửi lời chào cho anh ấy giúp em nhé.”

Đã có lúc mấy câu hỏi này làm hắn tưởng con nhỏ tóc tím ấy cảm nắng người ta, không kiềm chế được mình nên phát ngôn vớ vẩn. Hai người họ gặp nhau cũng thường xuyên ấy chứ: lắm lần Vampire đã ngủ tạm tại quán của cậu tóc vàng, mà nếu chỉ ngủ không thôi thì còn đỡ, hắn còn phá phách làm chỗ đấy sáng nào cũng trông như cái kho. Alchemist hẳn đã gặp Sparkling mỗi khi con bé dẫn hắn còn chưa tỉnh ngủ về nhà, à mà vả lại, nó cũng phải ở đấy dọn dẹp bãi chiến trường do anh trai mình gây ra. Hắn có chút ghen tỵ với nó, cũng hơi thấy tội lỗi nữa. Hắn có mấy khi gặp cậu những lúc tỉnh táo đâu?

Khi đến được nơi và có được chỗ ngồi ở quầy pha chế, tên tóc đỏ ụp mặt xuống bàn. Hắn cảm thấy mọi chuyện đang xảy ra với mình hiện tại thật sự khó hiểu. Sao tự dưng lòng hắn lại nhẹ nhõm đến thế khi Alchemist nghĩ rằng hắn thích Sparkling? Chắc vì vậy nên nó mới đột nhiên quan tâm cậu ta như thế. Nhưng rồi bụng hắn quặn lại: nhỡ đâu con bé chỉ nói thế vì nó ghen thôi? Hắn ngẩng đầu dậy trong bàng hoàng thì thấy có người đang nhìn mình.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Sparkling hỏi hắn, trên môi vẫn nở nụ cười cố hữu.

"Tôi ổn mà.” Hắn đáp lời, đôi mắt chẳng hiểu vì sao lại tránh né ánh nhìn của cậu. Thò tay vào túi, hắn lấy ra một xấp tiền và để lên bàn.

“Như thường lệ nhé.” Lần này, hắn gượng cười.

Với giọng nói nhuốm vẻ lo âu, cậu hỏi hắn sao hôm nay lại đến trễ như thế. Và không hiểu sao, hắn chẳng muốn trả lời.

“Cậu cũng để ý à?”

“Không để ý sao được. Chẳng phải chúng ta là bạn rượu sao?”

Cậu ấy chống cằm, rót rượu vào hai ly và đưa hắn một ly. Vampire cầm lấy, lắc lư chiếc ly thủy tinh, nhưng không uống.

“Anh có chuyện gì à?”

Ước gì câu trả lời của hắn có thể là không. Hắn để ly xuống, tự vuốt mặt mình.

“Không.”

_Ước gì hắn đã không trả lời như thế._

Sparkling đưa hắn một chiếc khăn để lau mặt. Hắn lau vội lau vàng, rồi để chiếc khăn qua một bên, hắn ngửa cổ, uống một hơi cạn đáy ly rượu. Hơi men xộc lên mũi hắn, và tên tóc đỏ thề rằng hắn hoàn toàn có thể cảm nhận được sự ngạc nhiên trong đôi mắt xanh lục của người đối diện.

“Anh không sao thật chứ?”

Hắn gật đầu, đoạn để chiếc ly xuống bàn. Tiếng “cạch” vang lên nghe mới chát chúa làm sao. Hiểu ý hắn, cậu trai tóc vàng rót thêm cho hắn một ly nữa, một ly nữa và một ly nữa; rồi hắn uống, uống và uống, cho đến khi đất trời đảo lộn, cho đến khi cả đầu óc hắn và những chai rượu vang đều trống rỗng. Đến lúc đấy, hắn mới có can đảm nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt cậu. Sparkling cụp mắt xuống.

“Nếu anh thích, tôi có thể mời anh thêm một chai nữa.”

“Tôi không cần đâu.”

Nụ cười trên môi cậu ấy biến mất.

“Thế thì…”

“Alchemist gửi lời hỏi thăm cậu.” Hắn cắt ngang.

Cậu nghiêng đầu, môi cong lên một cách kỳ quặc, gần giống một nụ cười, nhưng không phải.

“Em gái của anh tốt thật.”

“Ừ.”

Tốt một cách kỳ cục, hắn rủa thầm trong bụng.

“Tôi vẫn sẽ mời anh thêm một chai.” Cậu vỗ vai hắn. “Chỉ là… tôi thấy anh cần tâm sự. Có lẽ không phải với tôi. Nhưng anh vẫn cần có người tâm sự.”

Hắn không trả lời.

***

Dẫu ban đầu có từ chối đến mức nào, một tên nghiện rượu sẽ không bao giờ ngừng uống được, phải không?

Hắn hơi run rẩy khi cố tự rót đầy ly mình với thứ chất lỏng đỏ sánh ấy. Sparkling đặt tay lên tay hắn, lắc đầu. Tay cậu ấm thật. Và bỗng nhiên hắn muốn hỏi, muốn nói với cậu bao nhiêu điều. Vậy mà rồi hắn lại lạc trong đôi mắt màu lục kia, quên mất mọi thứ hắn đang nghĩ tới, quên mất cả bản thân mình.

Quên mất bản thân mình ư? Nghe hay thật đấy chứ. Ước gì hắn có thể quên mất mình đang là ai, quên đi luôn bóng dáng người trước mặt. Và cả hai sẽ chẳng là gì của nhau nữa. Bạn ư? Không. Bạn rượu ư? Không. Bạn tình ư? Cũng không.

Nhưng hắn sẽ có thể nắm tay cậu thật lâu. Sẽ ôm lấy. Sẽ hôn. Và người ta sẽ là của hắn. Phải không? Người ta sẽ là của hắn. Mãi mãi.

_Mãi mãi?_

“Anh say rồi.” Cậu nắm lấy bàn tay đang run rẩy của hắn, cố nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn. “Còn tôi thì lại bận, không thể ở lại với anh được.”

_Em nói dối._

“Vamp, đừng uống nữa. Tôi không muốn để anh lại một mình, nhất là khi anh đang thấy tệ thế này.”

“Tôi không say.” Hắn quát. Em sững người.

“Tôi sẽ gọi em gái anh đến đón.” Em buông tay hắn ra, cúi mặt xuống, tay bấm các phím trên chiếc điện thoại vừa lấy từ trong túi. Nhưng hắn không muốn Alchemist đến đây: con bé là người hắn không muốn gặp nhất hiện giờ. Vậy nên tên tóc đỏ chỉ làu bàu vài tiếng:

“Tôi không say, em hiểu chưa?”

Sparkling đã gọi cho em gái hắn rồi, và hắn không hề muốn em nói chuyện với con bé tí nào.

Vampire giật lấy chiếc điện thoại và đẩy nó ra xa. Hắn ôm lấy em, và trước khi em kịp nói lên điều gì, môi cả hai đã chạm nhau. Chỉ trong một chốc thôi, nhưng sự thỏa mãn mà nụ hôn thoáng qua đó đem lại chẳng thể đem so sánh với bất cứ loại rượu nào.

Mặt người con trai tóc vàng đỏ ửng. Em sờ nhẹ môi mình, rồi khẽ cười, quay đi.

“Tôi cần phải về. Đây là chìa khóa nếu anh cần. Tôi sẽ phải đóng cửa chỗ này. Đêm rồi.”

Hắn nhận lấy chiếc chìa khóa, cảm thấy hình dạng của nó mới quái dị làm sao. Gã say ấy cười khùng khục, rồi quăng đại thứ ấy lên bàn. Hắn đứng dậy, loạng choạng bước đến bên người kia, bằng cử chỉ vụng về nhất, tên tóc đỏ ôm chặt lấy em.

“Không cho em đi…” Hắn mơ màng nói như đứa trẻ.

“Vamp, anh say rồi.”

Em vuốt lại mái tóc cho hắn, những ngón tay ấm áp trượt đi trên đầu hắn làm Vampire rùng mình. Hắn siết chặt vòng tay, thả những nụ hôn nhẹ lên cổ em.

“Này, đừng hôn _em_ ở chỗ đó…”

Câu ấy, đối với tai hắn mà nói, nghe hệt một bài nhạc du dương.

Nếu em không muốn hôn, thì hắn sẽ không hôn. Hắn sẽ làm cho em hài lòng. Hắn sẽ làm mọi thứ.

Gã trai tóc đỏ liếm nhẹ nơi ấy, hắn cắn lên làn da trắng muốt của em. Có một tiếng "bịch" vang lên, hai tay của Sparkling giờ ôm lấy hắn, người em run rẩy, những tiếng rên khe khẽ phát ra không ngừng nơi cửa miệng. Và tất cả mới cuồng nhiệt, cuồng nhiệt, cuồng nhiệt làm sao. Hơi ấm của em, giọng nói của em, cái cách tay em vuốt ve lưng tên khốn ấy. Giây phút đó, hắn mới chợt nhận ra: không phải rượu, chẳng phải thuốc, thứ hắn luôn cần đã luôn ở đây, ngay trước mặt hắn. Hắn thật sự đã _nghiện_ em mất rồi, em có biết không, em có biết không? Và nếu em biết… nếu em hiểu thấu nỗi lòng này, liệu em có còn muốn bỏ hắn mà đi, liệu em sẽ từ chối tận hưởng giây phút này cùng với hắn, hay em sẽ ở lại, sẽ là _của hắn_ đêm nay? Những câu hỏi xoay mòng trong đầu hắn, những câu hỏi làm hắn phát ốm lên mất, hắn cười, hắn cười và cứ cười mãi. Hắn sợ, thật sự sợ. Lỡ đâu em không muốn hắn, lỡ đâu…

“Anh say thật rồi, Vamp.” Em nhìn hắn, đôi mắt xanh mở to, môi mỉm cười. Nụ cười lạ lắm, nó chân thành, nó mới hạnh phúc làm sao. Em dìu hắn về phía ghế ngồi gần quầy pha chế, một tay em luồn vào tóc hắn, tay kia ôm lấy eo hắn và kéo sát vào người em, và em hôn hắn, và _trời ơi_ , hắn thề rằng hắn thật sự sẽ tan chảy mất thôi. Lưỡi em giờ đang trong khoang miệng hắn, lưỡi em giờ đang quấn lấy lưỡi hắn, và _tôi say mất, em ơi, tôi say mất._ Say không phải vì hơi men, mà là vì hơi ấm của người tình.

_Người yêu dấu ơi, tình này đã trao em rồi._

Em nhẹ đẩy hắn ra, đôi mắt xanh mơ màng và đôi má phơn phớt hồng. Hắn sờ lên má em.

“Spark, em đẹp lắm.”

“Anh… có thể…” Em nói, và chợt phì cười. Giọng em nghe như đến từ một giấc mơ. “Anh có thể nói lại câu đó được không?”

“Em đẹp lắm, em đẹp lắm, em đẹp lắm.”

Chỉ cần vì em, hắn có phải nói gì cũng được.

Vampire nhẹ chạm môi lên mũi em, và người con trai ấy cười khúc khích. Em choàng tay qua người hắn.

"Xích xuống tí nữa đi." Em van nài. Và chỉ cần em nói thôi, hắn bèn hôn ngay lên đôi môi mềm, nụ hôn tưởng chừng sẽ chẳng bao giờ kết thúc. Tay hắn sờ soạng khắp người em, và em đôi lúc lại thở dốc, tách môi khỏi hắn, rồi hai đôi môi lại dính chặt lấy nhau như thể cả hai chưa từng rời xa.

"Em bảo anh cái này được không?" Sparkling chợt dừng lại, em ghé môi cạnh tai hắn, hơi thở của em ấm áp làm sao. Hắn tự thấy mặt mình nóng hổi, vòng tay bất giác siết chặt em hơn.

"Em sẽ không đi đâu cả." Em cười, tiếng cười giòn làm sao. Cứ như thể em đang bước đi trong tâm trí hắn và biết rõ mọi mối lo của hắn vậy. Hắn hôn nhẹ lên má em, vuốt ve mái tóc vàng óng, vì em là của hắn, _của hắn_ mà thôi, và hắn thật sự thương em chết đi được.

"Em yêu anh."

Em thì thầm, khiến Vampire không tin nổi vào tai mình. Không gian bỗng chùng vào yên ắng.

“Em nói sao?”

“Em yêu anh.”

Em ngả người về phía sau, sửa lại mái tóc đã bị hắn làm rối. Mắt em lảng đi hướng khác. Em ngập ngừng.

“Nếu anh không… Nếu anh không cảm thấy…”

Hắn đặt ngón trỏ lên môi em. Em không cần nói nữa.

“Tôi cũng yêu em, Sparkling.”

***

Vampire tỉnh dậy ở một nơi tranh tối tranh sáng. Đầu hắn đau như búa bổ, và hắn không thật sự nhớ gì từ tối hôm qua cả.

Chưa bao giờ hắn uống say như thế này, uống đến quên trời quên đất.

Bình thường, khi hắn uống quá say, Sparkling sẽ đưa hắn chìa khóa dự phòng để đến lúc tỉnh rượu hắn có thể tự về được. Giờ này hẳn cậu vẫn còn chưa đến mở cửa, nên hắn thò tay vào túi mình, tìm kiếm một thứ sẽ luôn nằm ở đó. Nhưng lạ chưa kìa, sao hắn tìm mãi mà vẫn không thấy?

Vả lại, sao chiếc gối mà hắn đang gối đầu lên… không giống gối tí nào?

“Anh dậy rồi à?” Giọng ai quen thuộc lắm vang lên thật dịu dàng. Trong một chốc, hắn không nhận ra đấy là người nào nữa, nhưng rồi mắt hắn làm quen dần với bóng tối, hắn thấy rõ từng đường nét khuôn mặt thường ám ảnh cơn mơ hắn, cùng với mái tóc vàng hơi rối của cậu.

“Sparkling?”

Chỉ nói một cái tên thôi mà đầu hắn nhức chẳng chịu được. Hắn chau mày.

“Em đây.” Cậu đưa tay sờ má hắn, giọng cậu tự dưng ngọt ngào và thân mật làm sao. “Anh ngủ có ngon không? À, anh ngồi dậy để em đi mở đèn nhé?”

Sao phải ngồi dậy nhỉ? Hắn thắc mắc, nhưng vẫn làm theo.

Khi ánh đèn tràn khắp gian phòng, tên tóc đỏ nheo nheo mắt. Cậu trai tóc vàng đến ngồi ở chiếc ghế bên cạnh hắn, rồi kéo hắn vào lòng, ấn lên môi hắn một nụ hôn.

“Chào buổi sáng.” Sparkling thì thầm.

Ơ ơ khoan đã. Sao cảnh tượng này cứ quen quen ấy nhỉ?

Vampire đứng hình, cố gắng nhớ lại những chuyện đã xảy ra tối qua. Dường như có ai đó ôm lấy một ai khác, miệng cứ bảo “Không cho em đi...” thì phải. Ừ rồi thì rốt cuộc người ta không đi đâu thật.

Mặt hắn đỏ ửng, vì điều đó, và vì hắn chợt nhận ra đối phương đang khoác trên mình chiếc áo khoác của hắn. À còn nữa, bên dưới cậu lại chẳng mặc gì, đôi lúc hắn để ý thấy được cả phần da bụng trắng nõn.

“Anh không sao chứ?” Cậu nghiêng đầu cười. Nhưng nụ cười bỗng chốc tan biến. “Anh không thích à, Vamp?”

Hắn muốn gào thét lên biết bao rằng hắn chẳng những không phải không thích mà còn rất hạnh phúc vì cái hôn đấy là đằng khác, nhưng mặt hắn càng lúc càng đỏ lên.

“Sao cậu mặc áo của tôi thế?”

Đôi mắt xanh lá lộ rõ vẻ thất vọng.

“Anh… quên hết rồi à?”

Không hiểu sao, tim hắn chợt chùng xuống. Hắn không muốn để cậu phải thế này. Hắn muốn ôm lấy cậu vào lòng. Hắn sẽ bảo cậu rằng, không sao rồi, dù tôi đã quên mất, nhưng tôi vẫn ở đây kia mà.

Ừ thì, hắn chẳng nói, chẳng làm theo những gì hắn muốn. Vì hắn chợt nghĩ, phải chăng hắn đã làm chuyện đồi bại gì tối qua? Và sao tự dưng cách người kia nói chuyện với hắn lại đổi khác thế kia?

Sparkling đằng hắng, nói gì đó mà hắn không nghe được. Hắn cũng đáp lời:

“Tôi xin lỗi, tôi sẽ chịu trách nhiệm.”

“Thôi khỏi, tôi giặt hết rồi.”

…hả?

Thấy tên bợm rượu nghệch mặt ra nhìn, cậu bèn giải thích:

“Thì tối qua anh nôn lên áo tôi đấy thôi.”

Ủa sự thật chỉ có vậy thôi sao?!

“Rồi… rồi còn… áo khoác của tôi?”

“Anh khăng khăng đòi tôi mặc. Tôi cũng lạnh nên đồng ý.” Đối phương cười mệt mỏi. “Anh lấy lại không? Áo tôi phơi chắc cũng khô rồi.”

“Không… Cậu mặc hợp lắm.” Hắn lúng túng nói. “Cậu luôn… ừm… đẹp mà.”

Người ta nhìn hắn cười, đoạn thở dài.

“Đừng có nói mấy câu kiểu đó.”

Chợt nhớ tối qua, hình như cậu là người đã bảo hắn nhắc lại câu “Em đẹp lắm.” thì phải… Đáng ra hắn phải nhớ ra sớm hơn chứ. Vampire cười, rồi nắm lấy tay cậu. Má cậu chợt đỏ lên.

“Vamp, đừng.”

Lần này, giọng cậu hơi gắt gỏng một chút. Cậu rút tay lại trong sự hụt hẫng của hắn.

Hắn không hiểu.

Nhưng rồi hắn lờ mờ nhớ ra vài điều.

“Với tôi thì em đẹp thật mà? Hay em còn cần tôi nói gì khác nữa, Spark?”

“Anh không cần nói gì cả. Về đi kẻo em gái trông.”

“Nhưng…”

“Tôi sẽ gọi con bé nếu anh quá mệt không về được.”

Hắn hít vào một hơi thật sâu.

“Em đang chờ tôi nói yêu em đúng không?”

“Về đi hay là…”

Cậu trai tóc vàng bỏ lửng câu đó, đôi mắt chợt mở to.

“Tôi nói tôi yêu em đấy.”

Hắn khẳng định lần nữa, rồi tiến tới, ôm chặt lấy người kia vào lòng.

**Author's Note:**

> "Người yêu dấu ơi, tình này đã trao em rồi." là lời của bài hát Đắng cay. Mình không hiểu vì sao nhưng lúc viết mình thấy nó rất hợp không khí giữa hai người. Dù sao thì, cảm ơn bạn đã đọc nhé!


End file.
